In general, the human musculoskeletal system is composed of a variety of tissues including bone, ligaments, cartilage, muscle, and tendons. Tissue damage or deformity stemming from trauma, pathological degeneration, or congenital conditions often necessitates surgical intervention to restore function. Surgical intervention can include any surgical procedure that can restore function to the damaged tissue or correct the deformity, which can require the use of one or more orthopedic prosthesis, such as orthopedic nails, screws, implants, etc.
In one example, in order to restore function to or correct a deformity of the spinal column, one or more implants can be coupled to each vertebral body and interconnected via a suitable device. In one example, implants or anchors can be coupled to each vertebral body, and a connecting device, such as a rod, can be coupled to each of the anchors to stabilize or fix the vertebral bodies relative to each other. Generally, multiple anchors can be attached to each vertebral body so that multiple rods can be used to stabilize the spinal column. In one example, one or more reduction instruments and rotation instruments can cooperate with the multiple anchors to restore function to or correct a deformity of the spinal column.